Les tentations d'un démon
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Les tentations des démons sont les plus violentes qui soient. Rampa en sait quelque chose, et il n'arrive pas à le dire. Mais l'alcool délie les langues, et l'arrière-boutique d'Aziraphale est un lieu confortable pour succomber... Slash RampaxZira


Je me remets à la fanfic avec cet OS sans la moindre prétention (comme tout le reste, en fait xD). Je l'ai écrit en deux fois, très tard le soir, sans réfléchir. C'esst dans ces cas-là que j'écris le mieux, je pense, puisque je suis assez satisfaite de ce texte^^ (bien qu'à la relecture, ChibiKitsu m'ait dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait IC) Je vous l'offre malgré tout, j'en ai encore deux en réserve, et quelques idées en tête^^

**Pairing: **RampaxAziraphale (ou CrowleyxAziraphale, selon que vous connaissiez la version originale ou française^^)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Le petit démon rockeur et le petit ange bibliophile appartiennent à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, les deux auteurs du merveilleux roman "Good Omens" (ou "De bons présages", en français). **  
><strong>

**Rating: **K+ ^^ Je tenterai le lemon une autre fois, quand je serai sûre que je suis à l'aise avec les personnages^^

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie, Oscar et Aziraphale.<strong>

ou

**Les tentations d'un démon  
><strong>

Rampa tambourinait du bout des ongles sur le tableau de bord de la Bentley. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, et ce n'était pas Freddie Mercury qui allait arranger cela.

-Ah mais ta gueule, râla-t-il en faisant taire l'autoradio.

Voilà, le silence, _ça_ c'était bien ! Il soupira doucement (ou grogna, selon les points de vue) en se laissant retomber dans le fond de son siège. Bon. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux de jais, reboutonna le haut de sa chemise rouge, puis décida que c'était mieux quand elle était ouverte, puis hésita, puis frappa le volant de son poing.

-Merde, conclut-il en ajustant ses lunettes noires.

Il se remit à pianoter sur le tableau de bord, ses yeux jaunes perdus dans le vague. Il eut soudain un sursaut, comme s'il avait réintégré son corps après un voyage psychique autour de la Terre. Il se souvint pourquoi il était là, à se morfondre dans sa Bentley mal garée sur un trottoir de Soho.

-Mon Di… je veux dire, bordel… marmonna-t-il sans pour autant mettre un terme à son activité – se morfondre.

Il secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue et chassa les pensées qui l'obsédaient depuis… oh, à peine quelques siècles.

Il descendit de sa voiture en emportant avec lui la bouteille de vin qu'il avait posée sur le siège passager. Il lissa les plis de sa veste noire et toussa légèrement pour se dégager la gorge – parfaitement inutile, vu que les démons n'ont rien en travers de la gorge, puisque même la gentillesse ne les étouffe pas.

Il frappa à la porte d'une librairie que personne dans le quartier ne soupçonnait appartenir à un ange (1) et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

-Sei… hum, bon Di… je veux dire, merde, grommela-t-il en usant de ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir lui-même cette maudite porte, si on ne pouvait même plus espérer se faire accueillir dignement.

Il trouva Aziraphale dans son arrière-boutique, comme fossilisé au-dessus d'un livre.

Rampa hésita entre le secouer comme un prunier ou lui hurler « BOUH ! », puis ne fit rien. Rien que de contempler cet ange idiot fixe comme une statue de cathédrale, il lui semblait devenir pierre à son tour. Le visage de l'ange était inexpressif, sa chair était aussi blanche et semblait aussi dure que le marbre, ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi ternes que… que… Rampa n'avait jamais été très doué avec les métaphores. Ils étaient aussi ternes que les trucs blonds qui prennent la poussière pendant trois jours d'immobilité silencieuse. Seuls ses yeux brillaient, comme toujours lorsqu'il était perdu dans un livre ancien. L'Ange Déchu (2) eut envie de ressortir et de retrouver la compagnie de sa Bentley (3). Puis il comprit qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ faire demi-tour, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se détacher de cette arrière-boutique. La tentation était trop forte.

Ha, le serpent soumis à la tentation. On aura tout vu.

Il lâcha un rire bref et nerveux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait refilé la pomme à Adam qu'il n'avait pas envie aussi d'en goûter un bout. Il avait _très_ envie d'en goûter un bout, à vrai dire. Son regard de serpent se perdit dans cette petite boucle blonde qui dépassait du col bleu pâle du pull à losanges hideux d'Aziraphale.

Rampa songea à hurler quelque chose, n'importe quoi. « Il y a une pluie de hamburgers sur Paris ! », histoire de le faire sursauter un peu. « C'est l'Apocalypse, les quatre Cavaliers de l'Enfer arrivent sur leurs éléphants roses ! », « Satan m'a viré des Enfers, maintenant je suis un chérubin et je joue de la lyre pour accompagner les chants des séraphins ».

Rien ne sortit. _Rien_. A cet instant précis, il voulait être une plante. Ouais, une bête plante verte qui n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de pousser ses feuilles le plus haut possible vers le soleil. Une bête plante verte qui ne ressentirait rien d'autre que de la peur vis-à-vis d'un botaniste cruel et vaguement tyrannique. Mais il n'aurait pas trop de raison d'avoir peur, il serait à la hauteur ! Ouais, il serait la meilleure plante verte de tout Londres ! Son esprit déraillait peu à peu.

Mais il n'avait pas _envie_ d'être la plante verte d'un botaniste tyrannique. Il voulait être la plante verte d'un ange.

Il avisa une petite boule grise posée dans un pot de terre cuite. Il y reconnut avec un pincement au cœur un magnifique petit cactus desséché. Peut-être que les anges n'avaient pas tellement la main verte…

Il serra les poings en enfonçant inconsciemment ses ongles dans ses paumes. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ça n'était pas _lui_. Lui il roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues étroites de Londres, il noyait les canards de St James Park pour le plaisir, il élaborait des plans machiavéliques pour plonger des villes entières dans le désespoir ou, à défaut, l'irritation la plus profonde. Il ne restait pas comme un _con_ planté au milieu d'une pièce encombrée de bouquins à se faire des films sur la vie sentimentale des plantes d'appartement.

Juste comme il prenait la décision de s'en aller – et juste comme un filet de sang commençait à couler de son poing – il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une cervicale qu'on croque pour se déraidir le cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser vers l'Ange.

Il venait de finir son livre et il s'étirait pour réveiller ce corps engourdi par trois jours de lecture intensive. Et Rampa sut qu'il était trop tard pour partir.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit Aziraphale d'une voix tranquille, l'ayant reconnu sans même se retourner.

-Ouais, grommela Rampa.

Il attrapa la bouteille qu'il avait posée sur le coin d'une étagère.

-On boit un verre ?

Aziraphale se leva et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

-Volontiers !

Son sourire était doux, ses yeux pétillaient et sa peau avait repris sa teinte rose qu'il avait toujours eue depuis l'Eden. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau plus blonds que le soleil. Il était…

-Ineffable, murmura le démon pour lui-même en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

-Plaît-il, mon cher ? demanda Aziraphale en s'installant à son tour.

-Rien, mon ange, répondit Rampa avec son petit sourire en coin, tout en faisant apparaître deux verres à pied. Je regardais ton cactus et je me disais que tu n'avais aucun don pour l'horticulture.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait mentalement la définition du mot cactus. Puis il se souvint qu'en effet, il avait un cactus quelque part, oui oui, ce petit machin vert avec des épines… cela devait faire au moins dix ans qu'il ne l'avait plus arrosé, d'ailleurs, il doit être mort maintenant.

-Ouais, il est mort, confirma Rampa en songeant que si ce cactus avait été sien, il aurait été expulsé depuis longtemps de son appartement.

Il remplit les deux verres de l'alcool rubis, avant de remarquer que l'Ange s'était levé. Rampa le regarda se diriger vers l'étagère où trônait l'ex-cactus et toucher du bout des doigts la petite boule grise. Le cactus redevint vert pomme et se garnit de belles épines beiges. Une petite couronne de fleurs roses jaillit sur le sommet de la plante et Aziraphale eut un sourire attendri.

-Tu sais que les gens normaux jettent aux ordures les plantes fanées ? lui fit remarquer Rampa avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

-C'est de ma faute si ce cactus ne va pas très bien. C'est la moindre des choses que je lui rende sa splendeur passée, non ?

Rampa faillit éclater de rire. Il avait dit ça avec tellement d'innocence ! Cet ange était idiot, vraiment stupide et sans intérêt. Tout en lui n'était que bonté. Désespérant.

Le démon trempa ses lèvres dans le vin, avec toujours ce pincement au cœur.

Comme un serpent plantant ses crochets dans cet organe qui ne battait que pour simuler l'authenticité d'un corps qui n'était même pas humain.

-Tu lisais quoi ? demanda Rampa, vaguement curieux.

Aziraphale rosit légèrement.

-Un… une série de romans, que je viens d'acquérir. Des romans Harlequin… tu sais…

Rampa écarquilla les yeux, galvanisé. Il était partagé entre l'atterrement et le fou-rire.

-Toi ? Tu lis des stupides romans d'amour ?

-Oui, et alors ? se rebiffa l'Ange, la mine butée. Dieu est amour, j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner sur le sujet. Enfin, je veux dire…

-Te renseigner sur le sujet ! répéta le démon en roulant des yeux. Tu connais très bien le sujet, tu es un _ange _! De toute façon, je pensais que ça t'étais passé, ce truc.

-Quel truc ? marmonna Aziraphale en vidant son verre d'un coup et en le remplissant à nouveau.

-Ben les machins romantiques, là. Je croyais que Shakespeare t'avait achevé en tuant Giulietta.

Aziraphale dut avouer que, oui, il avait été dégoûté des œuvres romantiques après avoir assisté à la première de cette pièce (qui par ailleurs avait bien fait rire Rampa) (4).

-Je comprends pas ton attirance pour ces machins dégoulinants de guimauve, conclut le démon en avisant la bouteille vide.

Il la remplit d'un regard, se servit, et posa ses yeux jaunes sur Aziraphale.

-De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'identifier aux personnages. Tu n'es pas un Homme.

-Mais j'adore les Hommes ! se défendit Aziraphale. Justement, je ressens tellement d'affection pour eux, tu vois, que je meurs d'envie de les voir être heureux et découvrir l'Amour et…

-De l'affection, voilà ton problème. C'est dangereux de ressentir de l'affection pour l'Humanité quand on est un ange.

Aziraphale haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr que non. De mon côté, je veux dire, du côté de l'ineffable, c'est naturel d'aimer les hommes.

-Détrompe-toi mon ange, susurra Rampa en se penchant vers lui. Quand viendra l'Apocalypse, je te parie ce que tu veux que ton Dieu ne lèvera pas son divin petit doigt pour sauver l'Humanité. Pour _ton côté_, les hommes sont des jouets.

-Je ne parie jamais, c'est un péché, marmonna Aziraphale en se reculant dans son siège. Et tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe de mon côté, ne te permets pas de juger, mon cher.

-J'aime le péché, sourit Rampa. Et ton côté est comme le mien. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est séparés ? Parce qu'on était pareils. C'est comme les hommes, ils se font la guerre entre semblables. Mon côté se joue des hommes, ton côté n'en a rien à faire. Il n'y a que nous deux qui sommes assez idiots pour les aimer.

L'Ange eut un rire suffisant.

-Toi, aimer les hommes ?

-J'adore les hommes, j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup les hommes, dit Rampa de sa voix la plus délicieusement tentatrice.

Mais la tentation n'atteint pas les Anges, et Aziraphale se contenta de ricaner.

-Tu aimes les faire s'entretuer surtout.

-Ils s'entretuent très bien sans moi, modéra le démon.

-Tu aimes les tenter ! s'obstina Aziraphale, qui avait de vagues tendances belligérantes quand il buvait trop de bon vin italien.

-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à tenter les gens ! geignit Rampa du ton qu'emploient les démons incompris. Sans tentation, mon ange, les hommes ne connaîtraient pas ce stupide vertige de l'amour qui inonde ces livres idiots que tu lis à longueur de temps.

Aziraphale ne trouva pas d'arguments valables, il dut donc se contenter d'un « oui enfin bon ».

-La pomme n'est pas un mauvais fruit, dit Rampa d'un ton pénétré de conviction. Pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi délectable que la chair blanche et sucrée d'un tout petit fruit de rien du tout devrait être à l'origine de quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais ?

-Parce que l'ignominie se cache toujours sous le déguisement de la beauté.

-Alors pourquoi les anges sont-ils beaux ? s'irrita Rampa.

Aziraphale haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais appréhendé la question sous cet angle. Rampa balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais, vous n'êtes pas beaux, vous êtes ineffables. Et je suis le Mal et je suis magnifique. J'éblouis les hommes avec ma voiture hors de prix, avec mes traits d'acteur hollywoodien et ma démarche de fauve et je les attire dans les filets de Satan.

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi encore quelques heures, mais Aziraphale l'interrompit.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment mauvais dans le fond. Le serpent est ambivalent. Il est à la fois le péché et la protection. Le Mal et le Bien.

Rampa resta quelques secondes en arrêt, le verre suspendu à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Le Mal et le Bien, répéta-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Le Bien.

-Répète pas ça à ceux de mon côté, ils vont se foutre de moi.

Il rit doucement, le serpent relâchait sa prise sur sa poitrine.

-Tu as l'air bizarre… fit remarquer Aziraphale.

-Absolument pas, grommela Rampa en remplissant la bouteille pour la troisième fois déjà.

L'Ange ne trouva rien à redire.

Rampa regardait le plafond, un peu exaspéré par ce silence. La voix de Freddie chantait dans sa tête, très douce.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Lord what you're doing to me_

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? dit Aziraphale, un peu inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

-Je me demandais si un ange qui succombe à la tentation devient forcément un ange déchu, répondit Rampa sans réfléchir.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-A vrai dire, je ne pense pas, dit-il finalement, prudent. Après tout, tous ces humains que tu tentes toute la journée ne finissent pas en Enfers. Sinon, il ne resterait plus personne pour le Paradis.

Rampa rit doucement en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux longs.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus _démoniaque_. Tu devrais éviter de trop me fréquenter, mon ange.

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Si on devait damner tous les humains à chaque péché…

-Okay pour les humains. Les anges, maintenant. Je veux dire, l'ineffable est infaillible, non ?

-Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu racontes, conclut Aziraphale en regardant le fond de son verre d'un œil suspicieux. Mais l'ineffable n'est pas si infaillible que ça, sinon on n'aurait jamais conclu notre Accord.

-L'Accord. Oui, c'est vrai.

L'Accord. La preuve que les anges peuvent…

-…frayer avec les démons ?

Aziraphale avait de nouveau vidé la bouteille et ses joues devenaient de plus en plus roses.

-Plaît-il ?

-Dans tes livres à la con…

-Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama Aziraphale en abattant son poing sur la table.

-… la stupide fille tombe amoureuse du stupide mec en moins de dix minutes, non ?

-… oui.

-Six mille ans.

Aziraphale roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

-Ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, s'irrita Rampa. C'est que je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il m'a fallu six mille ans pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'un stupide humain comprend en dix minutes. Et Freddie me harcèle.

_I've been with you such a long time  
>You're my sunshine<br>And I want you to know  
>That my feelings are true<br>I really love you_

-Freddie ? C'est un nom bizarre pour un démon, non ?

-Je t'aime.

Aziraphale émit un gargouillis étrange et dessoûla en moins d'un dixième de seconde.

-Plaît-il ?

Rampa était immobile, assis les jambes croisées sur le divan. Son visage était impassible, ses lunettes noires ne laissaient rien deviner de son expression. L'Ange réussit presque à se persuader qu'il n'avait rien dit du tout.

Il ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement, c'était la dernière fois qu'il lisait des romans Harlequin trois jours d'affilée. Ça lui donnait des hallucinations des plus incongrues.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard bleu se posa sur une pomme que Rampa lui tendait.

-Tu te laisseras bien tenter, mon ange…

Aziraphale faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Il rejeta la pomme d'un revers, les yeux comme enflammés de colère.

-Je pense que le coup de la pomme est plutôt démodé, fit-il remarquer, le regardant de haut.

-C'est Monsieur-je-porte-des-pulls-à-losanges qui me dit ça ? s'offusqua Rampa (qui ne pouvait décemment pas accepter de se faire traiter de « démodé » par un ange bloqué aux années cinquante).

-J'aime beaucoup mes pulls, répliqua Aziraphale, légèrement boudeur. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu…

-Ça me plaît beaucoup, au contraire, dit Rampa, avec son plus beau sourire de démon.

Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, quoiqu'avec une certaine hésitation. Ce n'était pas très ineffable.

-Moi aussi, chuchota l'Ange, répondant à ces trois mots que le démon lui avait adressés.

Ses yeux bleus demeuraient baissés, fixant la pomme qui avait roulé dans un coin de la pièce.

Rouge, tellement rouge. Rouge passion. Aziraphale songea que c'était logique que la tentation mène à la passion. Il se remémora le livre de latin dans lequel il avait découvert avec tristesse qu'étymologiquement, la passion signifie la souffrance. Une question lui brûla les lèvres. Les Anges méritent-ils de souffrir ? N'ont-ils pas été créés pour être le symbole même de la béatitude ? Et les Anges déchus ?...

Il murmura, en relevant la tête :

-C'est la faute de la tentation, toutes ces souffrances.

Rampa eut l'air désarçonné, ne comprenant pas le cheminement d'Aziraphale. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Oui, mais… un type de mon côté a dit : « le meilleur moyen d'échapper à la tentation, c'est d'y succomber ».

Aziraphale eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Oscar Wilde. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le dix-neuvième.

-J'aime les gens qui sont d'accord avec moi, éluda Rampa.

Aziraphale rit à nouveau et Rampa songea aux harpes de l'Eden. Ah, le bon vieux temps.

Il se leva et tendit la main à l'Ange, tout doucement.

Et l'Ange succomba à la tentation.

* * *

><p>(1) après tout, ces humains sont si peu dégourdis que même si Aziraphale s'était promené partout avec son épée de flammes, ils n'auraient pas fait le rapprochement. Ou ils auraient fait le rapprochement, mais avec la rumeur qu'un dangereux pyromane se promène dans les rues de Londres. Rien à voir avec l'Eden, donc. Quoique, Rampa avait déjà failli mettre le feu au jardin d'Eden, en son temps. Des beaux souvenirs…<p>

(2) ou plutôt l'Ange-Qui-Avait-Comme-Qui-Dirait-Trébuché-Sur-Une-Pomme…

(3) qui était nettement plus causante qu'Aziraphale… enfin, en tout cas, Freddie avait une conversation agréable.

(4) Le démon était sorti du théâtre en criant à qui voulait l'entendre « ce William est à moi, ce type est trop _diabolique _pour finir chez le blond ! ». Ce qui leur avait valu quelques problèmes avec la population qui n'était pas à proprement parler très ouverte quant aux mœurs déviantes.

* * *

><p>Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai commencé cet OS en parlant de la tentation de Rampa et je le finis avec la tentation d'Aziraphale xD C'est ça qui arrive quand on tape un titre au hasard après avoir fini d'écrire et sans avoir relu xDD<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Comme dit plus haut, j'ai d'autres OS en réserve, il suffit de demander^^


End file.
